DVD Player Time Travel
by KiwiWriter90
Summary: On a seemingly normal Friday night, something spectacular happens to best friends Bridget and Rebecca when they are sucked into the Newsie World during a thunderstorm through their DVD player. Love, chaos, and hilarity ensues. R&R Kiddies!
1. It Begins With a TV

Chapter 1:

"Bridget!" Rebecca Smith yelled as she pounded on the bathroom broom. "Bridget, hurry up it's gonna start!"

"Hold on!" came the muffled voice from behind the white door.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and hurried across the living room. Leaping over the back of the couch, she landed with a satisfying bounce of the springs. Grabbing the popcorn bowl she glanced back at the bathroom door and rolled her eyes again.

"You're gonna miss it!" she sang, munching on the popcorn. There was a crash from the bathroom and a muffled 'ow!'.

The door burst open then and Bridget McAshton hurried from the now vacant bathroom. With a triumphant 'woop!' she dived onto the other side of the couch and stretched out with her torso dangling off the side. Reaching over she snatched the bowl from her best friend's hands and started munching away happily. Lighting flashed behind the curtained windows followed by a loud clap of thunder. The girls were unfazed.

"What'd you break?" Rebecca asked not moving her eyes from the TV screen.

"Pfft, nothing," Bridget lied, flipping her light brown hair out of her eyes.

The two grew quiet as the usual intro to their favorite movie started to roll across the screen. They were watching Newsies. True they'd both seen it about a million times but they had yet to tire of it and watched it together religiously every Friday at Rebecca's house.

Rebecca Smith was an average height fourteen year old girl with curly black hair that framed her light brown face nicely. She had dark brown eyes that were usually protected behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses but tonight she wore her contacts. She stretched out now, resting her feet on Bridget's lower back.

Bridget McAshton was also fourteen, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was longer than Rebecca's by a few inches and her bright blue eyes made her whole face light up when she smiled, which was pretty often. She was about an inch shorter than Rebecca and only one month younger but acted around five years younger sometimes.

The two girls had been inseparable for the last three years which was saying a lot for living in different boroughs. Bridget lived in upper Manhattan while Rebecca made her home in Brooklyn. They had met in central park quite on accident when they were both eleven.

Bridget had been dancing wildly down the walkway, eye closed, ipod blaring to the Newsies soundtrack and rammed straight into Rebecca. There had been a moment of confused and indifferent silence until Rebecca realized what was blasting from Bridget's headphones. It had been immediate friendship after that. They'd helped each other up and moved to a bench to listen to the rest of 'The World Will Know'.

And so there they were, three years, and countless numbers of screamed version of 'Carrying the Banner' later. Bridget hiccupped, causing Rebecca's feet to bounce and they both laughed. They quieted down however as a young Christian Bale aka Jack "Cowboy" Kelly was shown sleeping on the screen.

"He's sooo cute," Bridget mumbled, gnawing on her own finger, not appearing to noticed she'd already eaten her mouth full of popcorn. Rebecca nodded, eyes more focused on Mush who was now playfully punching said Cowboy. Bridget squealed in excitement and Rebecca promptly dug her heel into her backside. Lighting flashed outside.

_Try bottle alley or the harbor_

_Try Central Park it's guaranteed_

There was another clap of thunder and the image on the screen faltered. Both girls jumped up, eyes wide in worry. Bridget made to crawl off the couch and promptly fell on her face.

"Fix it!" came her muffled cry as Rebecca hurried over to kneel by the TV. She pushed the power button three times in a row but nothing happened. Cursing, she smacked the side of it as Bridget finally walked over and started fiddling with the antenna.

"Stupid storm," she mumbled under her breath. "Stupid apartment."

Suddenly the power cut out to what seemed liked the entire block and both girls flinched. There was absolutely no hope f the TV back on now. they both growled in annoyance. This weather was messing with their tradition! Lighting lit up the sky and now they were both standing.

"What should we do?" Bridget asked, still fiddling with the antenna uselessly. They were in Rebecca's apartment alone since her mom was at a work dinner. The black hair girl shrugged, hand resting on the flat top of the television still.

"I guess we should just wait it-"

She never got to finish the word 'out' as the loudest clap of thunder yet shook the apartment building. Lighting flashed across the sky and into the tiny apartment making both girls gasp as the TV suddenly came to life. Electronic, blue light danced across there faced and they shrieked as sparks jumped from the antennae. The hazy black and white flashed across the screen and both girls leaned in, albeit stupidly, hoping that their movie would come back on and everything would turn on again and be fine.

But there was no such luck as the screen suddenly showed all white and Rebecca was suddenly sucked into it with a shriek of terror. Bridget screamed, feeling like her hand was glued to the antennae as she fought to run away from the demented television. Another flash and she was sucked into the screen as well, being cut off mid scream.

The TV continued to flicker for a few seconds before going black and throwing the now empty apartment into complete darkness.

* * *

**Wow first chapters up! This one was written by meee! –YumKiwiDelicious! :D the next one will be written by Writer24 and we'll go back and forth every chapter. Ok, byeee!**


	2. A Time Traveling Owl

The scream was continued on the other side of the screen, however, when the two girls saw a giant owl in a top hat. They were huddled together on the floor of the entirely white room, which looked like it could go on forever. The only other person, or should I say bird, was the creepy looking owl.

"Hello there, Bridget McAShton and Rebecca Smith. How are we this fine evening?" Rebecca shot up, fuming.

"_How are we? How are we? _We were just sucked into a _TV _and you're asking _how are we_?" She got up into the owl's face, glaring. He laughed at the girls anger, causing her to get all the more angry. Bridget got up and grabbed Rebecca's arm, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Rebecca, calm... Breath, in, out. Think Newsies, Reb. Racetrack, Racetrack..." She calmed her friend down instantly by mentioning her favorite Newsie; the one, the only, Racetrack Higgins.

"Which reminds me of why I have summoned the two of you here." There was a simaltanious eye role from the 14 year old girls. He couldn't have got to that sooner, could he? There was a loud pop and the two girl's clothes were changed into exactly what their Newsies wore; suspenders, Newsie hat, and cotton shirts and pants. Bridget's suspenders were blue, while Rebecca's were black. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, what did you summon us here for, Mr. Owl sir?" Bridget asked. The owl smiled, somehow through his beak, and let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Well, my dears. You are in for _quite _the surprise. Which of you remembers the wish you have made every Friday night, since the begginning of your constant watching of your Newsies program?" Bridget and Rebecca stared at the owl with wide, incrediulous eyes.

"How could we forget?!" Bridget exclaimed. Really, the same wish made for the past 3 years was pretty hard to forget.

"Yeah! We've wanted to go back in time to 1899 New York and live with our sexy, smirking Newsies!" The owl kept on his smile, which seemed to make his feathers browner for some odd reason.

"Well, you're getting your wish!" The two girl's mouths hung open in shock, and then two ear piercing screams of absolute joy reveberated from the two females in the room, "Calm down, ladies. You will not be delivered to 1899, however. You will end up in 1900."

"1899, 1900, to me right now it's all the same!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Jeeze, Bridge! Woah, woah, woah! Hold it! Mr. Owl sir, how're we getting there? And how do you know our wish? And how-"

"Calm yourself, Reb! Don't rush the owl, dammit!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions. You are getting there the same way you got here, to the In Between. I'm going to use my magic to teleport you! And how I know your wish, my dear, is because every wish that involves time travel goes to me, and the most dedicated get the wish. Every hundered years, the most dedicated wishers are granted their dream. Your case, however, is different."

"How so?" Bridget asked.

"You see, you are quite lucky. It being 500 years since the first wish, I am granting you more than I should. You are allowed to stay in 1900 if you choose to do so. On two conditions." Bridget and Rebecca got even more excited.

"What are these two conditions..." Rebecca asked. Bridge and Reb were jumping up and down, way too excited to express it any other way.

"One: You _both _must agree on staying. And the second: _both _of you must fall in love in that time, and be loved in return."

"Easy, sir. Now get with the bipity bopity boo, Mr. Owl man!" The two exclaimed, and then, the white room lit up with the same blue light that lit up the television screen.

"Now, touch the wall. You will be automatically zapped to 1900. You will land in an alley in Brooklyn, right next to those famous docks of that boy Bridget is in love with." The two girls smiled and joined hands, and were once again sucked into the world of time travel.


	3. This is so Cool!

The two teens screamed as they were ripped through space and time and in a heartbeat they were falling, falling, falling. They landed with a giant 'SPLASH' not twenty feet from the Brooklyn docks. Bridget surfaced first and looked around frantically for Rebecca.

"Reb?!" she called, watering sloshing over her face. "Reb, this isn't funny!"

"Who's laughin?!"

Bridget spun around to see Rebecca sputtering a few feet behind her and squealed in delight. They had both survived the harsh landing into the past.

"I thought we were supposed to land in an alley," Rebecca complained, paddling over to her friend's side. Bridget shrugged, smiled starting to form on her dripping face.

"That owl must've had crap aim I guess." Rebecca nodded her agreement, turning her head to gauge where they were when suddenly Bridget flapped her arms, thoroughly splashing her.

"What the hell?!" she sputtered, struggling to keep her head above water. Bridget just smiled wider and continued flapping her arms around, shooting water up both their noses.

"This is _so_ COOL!" she shrieked, turning her head up and laughing at the sky.

Rebecca shook her head at her antics before also smiling and splashing her back. They two were quickly distracted in a splash fight to the death and for the time being ignored their 'mission'. Bridget dove under the water to escape Rebecca's assault and high tailed it towards the dock.

"Get back here, Bridget!" Rebecca laughed, paddling after her quickly. The two laughed as they now raced to the dock, matching each other stroke for stroke until Bridget dove forward and grabbed the wooden edge.

"Ha!" she panted, slightly out of breath. "I win!"

"You cheated," Rebecca panted back, grabbing onto the dock to keep afloat.

"Oh spare me, Reb, don't be a soar loser!" Bridget teased, splashing her one more time for good measure. In return Reb spit a mouthful of water at her best friend before they both dissolved into laughter and tried to calm down.

"Let's get out of here," Rebecca said finally between chattering teeth. "I'm f-freezin."

Bridget nodded her agreement, pouty lips turned slightly blue in the frigged water. They both hoisted themselves up onto the dock, clothes heavy and water logged. A large pile of crates hid them from the rest of the city and they leaned against them tiredly, shivering uncontrollably as they wrung out their hats. Their shoes were filled with water and their shirts clung to them while their pants were fighting to stay up.

"T-Talk about c-crap aim,**" **Bridget said, hugging herself. "W-What season is it h-here? It's s-summer back home." As if to punctuate her point she sneezed loudly making Rebecca flinch.

"W-well that i-is 2010," Rebecca shrugged, damp hair dripping ice cold droplets onto her shoulders. Bridget rolled her eyes, not caring for the difference in years. It was too damn cold out.

"Y-Yeah," she conceded, nose turning red in the cool air. "Lets g-go, I'm about to b-become an icicle."

They turned to leave the dock, making there way slowly around the crate. As they reached the other side they both froze. Not literally –from the cold- but froze because they realized they weren't alone. They scooted slightly closer to each other as they realized that they were surrounded…by dozens upon dozens of Brooklyn newsies.

"Oh-" Bridget breathed.

"My-" Rebecca continued.

"Spot!" They jumped as a shirtless boy suddenly yelled over his shoulder. "Spot dere two goils hea!"

At first it looked like nothing was going to happen and Bridget and Rebecca shot each other disappointed looks, they'd really been hoping in their heart of heart to see-

There was a loud thump as a boy dropped to the dock from the crates above. Bridget was suddenly clutching Rebecca's hand painfully tightly until she felt like it'[d fall off. They both watched, holding their breath, as the boy straightened up, his hat blocking his eyes. just when they thought they'd faint from lack of oxygen he looked up and the piercing gray/blue eyes of Spot Conlon landed on them/

"_IT'S HIM!"_ Bridget screamed before going limp. Rebecca yelped as her friend simply fainted out right there on the dock. There was a moment of stunned silence from everyone in the area before time suddenly sped up again.  
"Bridget!" Rebecca shrieked, falling to her knees beside her. She noticed from the corner of her eye that the boys moved in closer, forming a sort of half circle around them. Usually this would be a dream come true but then Bridget had gone and fainted! She growled at her unconscious form, shaking her shoulders.

"Bridget!" she snapped again, shaking her roughly. "Snap out of it, Bridge!" In one quick motion she swooped her hands across her friend's cheek with a satisfying 'slap!' and her eyes shot open.

"Oooh," she groaned, clutching at her head. "Reb, I had the craziest dream," Rebecca rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Your TV freaked out, and then there was this owl, and then we were in Brooklyn but it wasn't our Brooklyn, and I think Spot Conlon was there but I can't be – why are you all wet?"

She'd finally seemed to notice that the cold liquid dripping onto her face was coming from Rebecca's hair and squinted her eyes in confusion. Were they outside? Was it raining? She turned her head to the side and noticed that there was circled by a group of half naked boys. Not bad. Not bad at all.

She let her blue eyes wonder over them before they locked with a pair of cold steel ones. Her heart sputtered and she glanced back at Rebecca who had an amused but disbelieving eyebrow raised. She glanced over at Spot again then back to Rebecca. Spot. Rebecca. Spot. Rebecca.

So it wasn't a dream then? They were in the 1900's with all their favorite newsies – including the notoriously good looking Spot Conlon – and they had been given the chance to fall in love with the boys of their dreams. She turned back to Rebecca now, devilish smile spreading over her face. Rebecca smiled back knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"This is _so_ COOL!" they both exclaimed, thumping their hands on the wooden dock.


	4. Spot Conlon

"She eva faint befoah?" Spot asked, looking at the soaking girls. His key glinted in the sunlight, and the two girls were too shocked to speak. Now it was suddenly starting to hit them; a pang of strong fear. "Hey, Ise just asked ya a question, does she faint a lot."

"No, I've never fainted in my entire life." Bridget snickered, unsteadily getting out of Rebecca's arms and crossing her arms over her chest. "Lemme ask _you _something. Is a rude question the first thing that comes out of your mouth, or is it usually just a cocky remark?" Rebecca nudged her side as Spot's hand went to his cane. Despite the mutual fear Bridget and Rebecca felt, they were reviewing the rules, in their head, that they had made if they ever were in this situation:

1. Major attitude

2. Show no fear

3. Don't talk about the 21st century

4. Controlled anger at all times

"Bridget-" Spot raised his hand, sliencing Rebecca.

Bridget was angry; sure, he was sexy, hot, attractive, masculane- anyway, but that didn't mean that he could be a cocky jerk and star wars silence her best friend!

"Hey, goil, don't talk ta me like that on my turf. Ise've nevah hit a goil, Ise'll nevah hit a goil, but Ise've scahed plenty of 'em in my day." The Brooklyn Newsies laughed, encourging their leader or remembering some the "goil scaring" expieriences.

"Yeah, well, we're not them. And unless you're going to do something about it, _don't _talk to us like we are! And don't get me angry, or I swear I will go all rabid racoon on your cocky ass." Beidget seethed. Rebecca put her hand on Bridget's arm, telling her that it was fine sliently. Spot looked impressed, but more pissed than anything. He got up into her face, and glared down at her.

"Do youse have any idea who Ise am?" Spot asked, his whole body invading her personal space bubble. He was smirking, expecting Bridget to back down. But being Bridget, she simply stood her ground.

"Yeah, you're Spot Conlon. _This _is Brooklyn, your kingdom. Do _you _have any idea who I am?" She glared right back at him. Challenging the king of Brooklyn? Spot wasn't used to this. Challenging anybody? Bridget had almost never done that before.

Spot had absolutley no idea who this girl was. Nobody had ever challenged him so out frontly and had gotten away with it. He would've liked to say the same for this girl, but there was something different about her.

"Odah den annoyin?" Bridget's glare hardened.

"Bridget, stop. You're going to get yourself killed." Rebecca hissed, grabbing the shorter girls arm.

"Yeah, other than annoying. I'm McAshton. Bridget McAshton." Yes, Bridget tried to pull a James Bond. Of course, she said it just as cockily as he would, and Spot stepped back a bit, looking at her. He had never seen anyone so... annoying and cocky, except himself. He was sure the one who was trying to calm her down was just as tough. So he sucked up his pride, and told them something he had never said to anyone on their first encounter, which had only began 10 minutes ago.

"Welcome to Brooklyn." He said, spitting in his hand. Bridget did the same, and slammed her hand into his, shaking it. Rebecca was slightly confused; what on earth had just happened? One minute they were fighting, the next the Spot Conlon was welcomeing them to Brooklyn? Maybe Bridget's big mouth, usually towards Rebecca herself, had finally come in handy.

"Thank ya, Spot, we'd like to become Newsies. We need the cash, anyway." Rebecca stated, letting Bridget rest her voice for the future fights she just knew the two would have.

"No problem. We's got a few goils. Sling, Pitch, and Bullet. Youse gotta be tough for Brooklyn, and youse two is tough." Bridget was starting to wonder why none of his fellow Brooklynites had joined in on the fight, until she noticed that they had been in the water for a little while. Oh god, she had just met Spot Conlon, and her anger issues/big mouth had gotten them on his good side! Or so she hoped.

**Meeting the Ladies of Brooklyn**

"Awright, well, here's where da ladies o' Brooklyn stay." Spot's second in command, Knife, told the two girls. It was a room off to the side of the much larger room, where the boys stayed. There were 6 bunks, 2 girls to each. But, as Spot had previously said, there were only 3, or 5 now, staying there. "This one's Sling's, the one below her's is Bullet, and the one in the far corner is Pitch's." He told them. Bridget and Rebecca chose the bunk closes to the door. Knife left them, and Rebecca smacked Brdget on the arm.

"What was that for?!" Bridget asked, rubbing her soar arm. Rebecca smacked her again, this time on the other arm, and she rubbed both with opposite hands. "Again, what's with all the slapping?!"

"Two words. Dumb. Ass." Rebecca responded, climbing on the top bunk and laying down. Bridget did the same on the bottom.

"Yeah, well, it got us into Brooklyn, didn't it?" Rebecca nodded, even though she knew Bridget couldn't see.

"Too quickly. Spot's not stupid. There's gotta be a reason why he let us in after roughly 10 minutes of talking to you. Or rather, fighting with you." Bridget ran this through her head. Maybe he was... impressed? With what? A cocky girl, mouthing off to him on his own turf? Hardly!

"Maybe he fell in love." Bridget laughed. "Or maybe he saw some value in adding us to the team."

"He's cold, not exactly the type for love at first sight. And I think we'd better be careful." Rebecca stated. This was something both girls figured; I mean, you can't be _that _powerful while being soft. And besides, being kids of New York themselves, they knew that life on the streets wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Unless you lived in the park. Then it technically was a walk in the park.

"Well, yeah. This is going to be _damn_ hard then. We're really doing this." Bridget stated. The shock was finally settling in, and the two finally started feeling freaked out.

"Oh my god, we just talked to a freaking giant owl, got sucked into a TV and met Spot Conlon. Do we even know if we're staying?" And truth be told, they didn't even know what they were doing.


	5. New Kids on the Block

Rebecca jumped as someone nudged her foot. Sitting up she prepared to snap at Bridget only to be met with the calculating eyes of the girl labeled Pitch. She blinked in surprise before frowning suspiciously.

"What's the big idea?" she asked, hopping down from the top bunk. Bridget stood up beside her, hands on hips.

Pitch stood at Rebecca's height with a pale dirty face and long brown hair. She tilted her head sideways at the new comers and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So yous two are da newbies?" she asked, voice scratchy and low. Rebecca nodded, shifting her weight slightly. Being the new kids on the block was never fun.

"I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Reb," she grumbled before shoving her thumb towards Bridget beside her. "This loud mouth here is Bridget."

"You can call me Bridge," she conceded with a shrug. "Or McAshton."  
"So yous are da one dat mouthed off to Spot eh?" Pitch growled, standing taller. Now that she wasn't slouching she was a good five inches taller than the two girls and they quickly went on the defensive.

"What's it to you?" Bridget spat, narrowing her eyes. Pitch stepped forward until she was chest to chest with Bridget.

"Yous got a lot o nerve comin in hea and-"

"Watch yourself," Rebecca pushed herself between the two girls and glared up at Pitch. She'd had just about enough of these peoples bad attitudes.

"I wasn't talking to yous," Pitch growled, focusing on Rebecca now.

"Well I'm talking to you," Rebecca took one step forward, making Pitch take one step back. "And I'm tellin you to back off."

"Pitch! Leave them alone!" one of the other girls yelled. Being as it was the one on the top bunk, Bridget and Rebecca labeled her Sling.

Pitch glared over her shoulder at the dirty blond that was now jumping down from her bunk. Turning back to the two new comers -Rebecca with her chest puffed out and fists clenched, and Bridget doing much the same at her side- she threw them a warning glare before stalking back to her bunk.

Rebecca let out an annoyed breath before turning to Bridget who still looked pissed. With an angry grunt she smacked her arm again and Bridget frowned at her.

"I hope this isn't becoming a habit of yours!" she snapped, glancing down at her offended arm.

"See what your big mouth does?!" Rebecca hissed. "Now we've got _another_ jackass on our cases!"

"Hope Pitch wasn't bein too big a bitch," someone chuckled. Bridget and Rebecca spun around to be faced with another very tall girl. She too had a dirty face and wore the standard ratty clothes of a street kid. She flipped her dirty hair away from her face and stuck her hand out to Rebecca, a healthy helping of spit already on it.

"Name's Sling," she said, giving a firm handshake to both girls. "I's guess you could say I watch out for da goils a Brooklyn."

"Cant imagine Spot doing it," Bridget grumbled, earning a sharp elbow to the side from Rebecca. Sling threw her head back and laughed out right.

"Oh I's like yous two," she chuckled, wiping a tear of laughter from her face. "Yous got spunk."

"Charisma too," Rebecca added sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sling laughed again, shaking her head. Glancing back towards the bunks she waved the other two girls over.

"Well, I's hope yous got talent," she said seriously, turning back to them. "Cause we aint gonna help ya sell papes."

"No help needed," Bridget said confidently, moving into a standard super hero stance. Hands on hips and all. Rebecca rolled her eyes as Sling chuckled again, slapping them both on the shoulders.

"Ok wells lets see what yas got!"

**Selling Papes**

"How many more papes do you have left?" Bridget asked, jogging up to Rebecca's side.

"One," she shrugged, holding it up. Bridget frowned down at the pile of five papers she had left.

"This isn't faaair," she wined, resting her head on Reb's shoulder in despair. Rebecca laughed and brushed her off.

"Well maybe people don't wanna buy from you after that screaming match you had with that woman." She suggested, raising a knowing brow at her best friend.

"She was being unreasonable!" Bridget all but shrieked, earning disapproving glares from passersby. She glared right back.

"Bridge, you charged her ten cents for one pape!" Rebecca chided, leaning against a lamp post to wait for another costumer.

"So?"

"Sooo we can buy _a hundred_ papes with ten cents!"

Bridget rolled her eyes, not seeing the point. With an angry huff she watched as Rebecca charmingly sold her last pape for a penny to some hoity toity gentleman. She growled in frustration.

"Whatever," she hissed, waving her papes around her head. "These people are lucky they don't have to pay the prices back in _our_ time. $1.25 for a paper my ass!"

"Shh!" Rebecca hissed angrily. "Do you want someone to hear you?!"

"Sorry," she grumbled back, letting Rebecca take three of her papers to sell. There was a moment of bored silence before her stomach grumbled. "Can we go to Tibby's for lunch?"

"That's in Manhattan," Rebecca reminded, offering a paper to a passing woman.

"I know, I know," Bridget sighed, waving a pape at the same woman.

"We'll have to clear it with Spot then." Rebecca smirked as the woman chose her pape instead.

"Oh joy," Bridget sniffed sarcastically.

"Oh please, you know you_ looove_ him," Rebecca dissolved into uncharacteristic giggles as Bridget glared at her. Finally unable to fight it she started laughing too and swatted at Rebecca with her papes.

"Oh shut up," she laughed, returning to selling her last two papes.


	6. Racetrack Higgins

The two girls trudged up the alleys, searching for Spot and the docks. A boy jumped in front of them. His eyes were gray, and his hair was a light orange color.

"Oh lookie heah! If it isn't Loudmouth." The boy exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked Bridget up and down.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Sparky." Bridget growled. It was making her feel uncomfortable, the way the boy she named Sparky was looking at her. Rebecca groaned, thinking to herself _God dammit Bridge, another fight. Damn you and your anger issues!_

"Fiesty. I like it." He placed his hand on her cheek, and Bridget slapped it away. Both girls glared. Rebecca stood next to her friend. "C'mon goily, wanna go have some _fun_?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope. Not with you," She grabbed Reb and tried to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her, shoving her so that she was against the wall. Her forehead was against his. She brought her forehead back, and then forward and smacked his, probably bruising her own in the process. "What is _with _you? Do you have a hearing problem for Christ's sake!" Bridge exclaimed. Her anger issues were getting her into a lot of trouble.

"LIsten heah, goil, and listen close. I ain't askin ya-" A cane came down on his shoulder, and the boy turned around. He stared fearfully into to cold blue eyes, and Spot smirked. He pulled him back, and let Bridget escape from her against the wall prison.

"FIrefly, Ise do believe the goil said no. Leave it at that and get ya sarray ass outa me sight foah Ise bruise ya so bad youse'll be as good as dead." And boy did Sparky run. Spot looked at the girls. "He hoit ya?"

"No, we're fine." Reb thanked him. Bridget glared after him, wiping the boys disgusting grime off of her face.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks." She said shortly. She hated being saved. It was so... cliche. And she knew Reb hated it too. "We're going to Tibby's." She went to walk past him, but Spot stopped her. "Yes, Spot?"

"Heah, lemme get that." He wiped a streak of dirt from her forehead and despite herself she allowed a clumsy blush.

"Uh, thanks." The two set out on their across the bridge journey, but the only legible thought in Bridge's mind was that the Spot Conlon had saved her from a creeper and had wiped dirt from her forehead.

**Tibby's**

"Why _us_? Damn rapists." Reb said, leaning against the seat and taking another bite of her turkey sandwich. Bridge shrugged. She took a sip from her coke, and chocked on it. Jokingly getting up to help, Rebecca walked over to Bridget to help her choking friend. Patting her back and turning around, she slipped, and instead of landing on the hard wood, she landed in a strong pair of arms.

"Thanks, sir." She steadied herself and looked into the brown eyes of Racetrack Higgins. She felt shocks in the glance, and blushed. His eyes not leaving hers, he took off his hat and kissed her hand.

"Racetrack Higgins, it was my pleasure." Rebecca could've swooned. But she was lucky her mind was still functioning.

"Rebecca Smith, but my friends call me Reb. I wouldn't mind slipping if you were there to catch me, Mr. Higgins." She decided to humor him. He was sweet, cute, and funny. And he could sing.

"Race. And Ise'll try ta be there as often as I can. Wouldn't want such a pretty goil gettin hoit." He flirted back. He motioned his two friends over, and Reb called Bridge over.

"This is Bridget McAshton. Big mouth, bad temper." Bridget glared at her best friend, who simply smirked. Revenge for her anger issues.

"Please, call me Bridge." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Mush, and this heahs Blink." They took off their hats, but Bridget and Rebecca spit shook with the three.

"Pleasahs all ours."

"We're done, right?" Reb asked Bridget. She nodded, having already paid, and Race asked if he could walk them home.

"Yeah, sure." Bridget stated. Reb nodded her head, and the five walked out the door.

"Where do youse two live."

"Brooklyn lodging house." Rebecca said, lacing her arm in Bridges.

"_Brooklyn_? Bridge really is a loudmouth." The four laughed at Racetrack's, obviously hearing of her experience with Spot. "I woulda pissed my pants, facin off ta Spot."

"Yeah, well I've dealt with worse." They walked them to the bridge, and they said goodbye to the guys, Racetrack and Reb lingering longer than neccasary.

"Well, well. Looks like Rebbys got her little lover boy, huh?" And there was a blush in response.


End file.
